Hidden Amongst The Dork!
by DrPsycoBunny
Summary: Mikans mother is a famous celebrity who suddenly needs to go away for work. Mikan gets enrolled in alice academy, after all having an alice has it's advantages. There's only one problem, Mikan hides her appearance, the question is why?
1. A dork or what?

**okay sorry this chapter is extremely short it's basically just a preview of the story to see if people like it or not. :)**

* * *

"Honey, were almost there" Yuka said to her daughter who at the moment was playing candy crush on her phone.

Mikan sat in the back seat of the car looking out of the window at the shady clouds that were caving in on them. It was definitely going to rain, Mikan frowned.

"don't worry honey I'll be back in six months to visit you" Yuka said smiling.

Being a famous singer, Yuka spent a lot of time on tour so she decided to bring Mikan to Alice academy, after all Mikan having an alice saved her a lot of money.

"I should probably get ready" Mikan said. Yuka frowned she hated how her daughter had to hide herself.

Mikan slid her hair into a tight low bun and popped on a pair of huge round opaque glasses, Mikan slipped grey sweatpants over the shorts she was wearing and an oversize paint stained t shirt over a black tank top.

"Mikan why do you..."

"Mom you know why so don't ask" Mikan said Raising her voice.

"Fine do what you like but I still don't think it's a good idea, but no matter what I support you because i am your mother"

"Oh and Mikan you might be surprised when you get there" Yuka added, smirking to herself.

"What you mean?" Mikan asked In confusion, her mother rarely smirked.

"We'll lets just say people are different there, special I guess" Yuka said.

"What do you mean special?" Mikan said almost offended.

"We'll you'll see when you get there" Yuka said.

"right..." Mikan trailed off.

What kind of secrets could be hidden in this school Mikan thought to herself.

"Honey were here" Yuka said smiling.

Mikan got out of the car the place was absolutely huge, she could see the tops of the buildings over the fence.

"Mikan the gates over here" Yuka said looking at her clumsy daughter who was walking the other direction.

"Oh...right!" Mikan said cheerfully walking over to the gate. Alice academy here we come.


	2. Something suspicious

**_Sorry for the really long wait I've been busy with school so I didn't have time to write. Im sorry if I changed things so it might not match the anime. Also I'm thinking of writing a story about Mikan and Natsumes Kids and them going to Alice academy (Its kinda cliche don't judge me) ,please tell me if you think it's a good idea!_**

**_Please read and review!_**

**_feel free to write any kind of criticism I won't get offended, I find it very helpful. ^_^ Yay!_**

* * *

_recap_

_"Oh...right!" Mikan said cheerfully walking over to the gate. Alice academy here we come._

_recap end_

* * *

Mikan peered around, it was huge, most of what she could see were just trees and maybe a flower or two.

"Oi, earth to Mikan" Yuka said beckoning Mikan to follow her. It was. Around 2:00p.m. All the students must have been in class.

They walked along a gravel path that lead up to a small building. The building was grey and looked rather plain, accross the top it had the words "administration" written on it.

On the inside the building was white and a single desk lay in the middle of the room with a lady behind it wearing a red Dress.

"Hello, what would you like" The lady said with the most fake smile and clear perfect voice, she sounded as if she was a robot.

"where here for Mikans Key to her dorm, she's knew" Yuka said smiling at the robotic like lady.

"Here you go" The Lady slid the Key card across the desk.

"The dorms for the middle school are that direction" The lady said pointing left of the small building.

The dorm building was large and made out of red brick with vines creeping up the sides. A series of floor length black framed windows were evenly spaced amongst the building.

Mikan frowned it looked a bit old, maybe the inside was different.

Yuka skipped through the doors to the building followed by a disappointed Mikan who was soon in shock.

The inside of the building was completely different it was all shiny modern and new. black couches lay against the crystal white walls, an empty desk lay at the back of the room. Mikan looked over at a set of stairs leading to upstairs, where her dorm most likely was.

"It smells like home" Mikan heard her Mother say.

To Mikan it smelt like smoke and frost at the same time, how could something so new smell like smoke? Mikan thought.

Mikan was about to sit down but decided against it, the place was creeping her out almost as if there was some hidden secret that everyone but her knew about.

"Hey Mom this school seems a bit weird to me" Mikan said with a questioning tone.

"hehe it is" Yuka muttered not fully intending for Mikan to hear her.

"Mom what's wrong with this school, I mean that lady was creepy she was almost like a robot" Mikan said almost scared of what this school was.

"Yeah I guess she was a bit" Yuka said

"minus the almost like" she said under her breath chuckling at her daughter who happened to see through Hotaru's programming.

"sorry mom, I didn't hear you" Mikan said leaning closer.

"oh no it was nothing don't worry about it, it's all fine.. Hehe" Yuka chuckled nervously. Yuka didn't want to be there when Mikan found out about Alice's she could get really mad at people keeping secrets, especially her mother.

"ok sweetie why dont we get you settled into your room" Yuka said looking at her watch."I have to go soon anyways"

"ok.." Mikan said looking around Nervously following her mother up the stairs.

"sorry the stairs is only way" Yuka said frowning.

It seemed like they had been walking up the stairs for ages, Mikans room was on the top floor of the 47 story building and the building didn't have an elevator.

~Approximately 20-30 minutes later~ Omg I hate stairs -_-

Ok so Yuka lied there WAS another way up the building but it evolved end the creepy moving vines outside to pick you up and carry you in to your room through the window but Mikan would most likely freak out, not to mention she was scared of heights.

"I can't believe I'm going to have to do that every time I want to get in and out of my room" Mikan said panting.

"hehe yeah that's a down side" Yuka chuckled.

"oh well here's your room"

The room was white, everything was white, white bed, white walls, white cupboards, white desk.

"We so need to paint it for you" Yuka said.

"how, aren't you leaving?" Mikan said

"Oh we'll just get the...wait nothing!" mikan looked curiously at her mother and raised an eyebrow.

"we'll we can change the bed covers" Yuka said rummaging into Mikans suitcase Before pulling out grey bed sheets with black butterfly's on them. Yuka went a tad bit crazy with decorations for her room, soon her room was covered posters of singers, not excluding her self of course.

"how do you like it sweetie"'Yuka said smiling! It was more of her dream room than Mikans.

"well there's a lot of posters and we'll it's bright" Mikan said looking at her mother.

Mikan heard a bell ring from the schools and soon she would have to face everyone as the dorkiest kid in the school. But to her this wasn't a problem infanct she even smiled.

"Oh we'll I better go soon my plane flight leaves in 1 hour" Yuka said giving Mikan a hug before disappearing from sight.

Mikan peered out the window her mother was surrounded by people from what looked to be the high school division they've probably heard about her, after all she is famous.

Mikan flopped back side of the bed and sighed, this year was either going to be really great or really Terrible.

* * *

**Sorry for the really short chapter as I said before I don't have that much time to write so the chapter may not be the best quality. **

**please read and review! **


End file.
